Love is not a crime
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: CHAPTER 9 NOW ADDED! Keep Reviewing please :D Valentines Day fic. Pairings: SZ, SP, AN... maybe a little KS .... plz r and r xxx
1. Chapter 1

**I started this fic a while back but never got round to posting it. I meant to post it up on Valentines Day but didn't. Hope you like. Please read and review. Thanks. Also a big thank you to Zoe who helped to write some of this chapter.**

Luv Leanne x Love is not a crime 

**Chapter One**

"Are you going tonight?" Kerry asked Andrea as they got into the area car on Valentines Day morning.

"Going where?" Andrea asked, confusion flitting across her face.

"Valentines Day night out?" Kerry reminded her. "The one we planned like weeks ago…you hadn't forgotten had you?"

"It completely slipped my mind!" She confessed, "Things have been a bit difficult recently." She said, a double meaning to her words.

"Tell me about it!" Kerry laughed, failing to pick up on it. "So are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah I'll be there!"

"Cool!" Said Kerry, with a smile. "It should be fun.

"Yeah," Andrea replied…She paused, "Who else is going?"

"Well from the relief, there's us, Smithy, Dan, Honey, Will, Emma and Lewis and from CID, Sam, Phil, Stuart, Zain, Suzie, Mickey, Mia the press officer and Neil said he might be there."

Andreas face closed up at the mention of Neil's name. "Actually Kerry I don't think I can make it tonight." Andrea lied.

Kerry knew she wasn't being truthful. "Okay, out with it, what's really the matter?" She questioned concerned. "Is it Neil?"

Andrea nodded, not saying anything. She was afraid that if she tried to talk she'd start crying and not be able to stop. When she'd regained enough control of her emotions to speak, she said, "We're not together anymore…"

Kerry was silent. She didn't know what to say. In the end she said, "Since when?"

Andrea shrugged. "A couple of days ago." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Kerry asked.

"Oh it doesn't matter, I don't want to talk about it." Andrea wiped her eyes.

"Aw, don't cry hon… everything will be okay, trust your Auntie Kerry…" She said, trying to raise a smile but failing.

"Yeah." Andrea said shortly. "We should probably get on and do some work." She pointed out changing the subject. "The last thing I need today is

Inspector Gold on my case."

Suzie walked up to her desk, sat down and turned on her computer. Her hands wandered to a pile of folders, she picked them up and a red envelope dropped out. She frowned, that hadn't been there the previous evening. She pushed the folders to one side and picked it up. She turned it over in her hands and tore it open. It was a Valentines Day card. Surprised, she flipped the card open and read it. It said:

_**Suzie,**_

_**Happy Valentines Day!**_

_**I love you!**_

_**X**_

She looked up from the card, feeling someone's eyes on her. Gazing across the room, she noticed Zain watching her. A pink blush crept across her cheeks and she smiled shyly at him. Zain turned his head away, embarrassed at being caught staring.

Just then, Neil came out of his office and walked over to Zain. "Are you busy DC Nadir?"

Zain shook his head. "No Guv." He said.

"Well, in that case, I'm pairing you with Suzie today." Neil answered.

"Actually Guv, now that I think about it, I really should finish off some of this paperwork." Zain said, making excuses. It wasn't that he disliked working with Suzie; in fact it was quite the opposite.

**Zain POV**

**Okay so the DI's just asked me to work with Suzie today, but how can I? Especially since I sent her that Valentines Day card this morning… Maybe I shouldn't have sent that card…I've really fallen for her though; she's so beautiful it hurts to look at her, so how am I meant to work with her all day without going crazy and doing something stupid, like telling her how I really feel?**

Neil watched Zain carefully, "You can do that later, this is more important."

Zain nodded realizing it would be quicker to agree than to disagree. "What's the case?" Neil handed Zain a file, then walked over to talk to Suzie. Zain opened the file and began to read the case notes.

**Oh great, that's just what I don't need, to sit in some vehicle for three hours straight watching some people… With Suzie right next to me! Things can't get any worse! **_A Pause_**. Okay, so I was wrong, they can. Suzie's coming over here…**

Suzie sat down on the edge of the desk. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hi." Said Zain nervously.

"So what are we working on?" Zain didn't answer. Suzie waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello, any life on planet Zain this morning?" She joked.

Zain felt his face grow warm. "Yeah, sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked, what we were working on!"

"Oh right, sorry…" he stammered, handing her the file "I was miles away!"

"I noticed," Suzie said, skim reading through it. "What's up?"

He shook his head, "nothing a few pints won't cure!" He answered. "Are you going tonight?"

Suzie nodded. "Definitely," she said. "We haven't had a proper night out in ages."

"I know," Zain said. Maybe this was what he needed…a night out. And who knew…? Maybe he'd meet another woman and be able to forget his feelings for Suzie. "Shall we go?"

She nodded, "Come on!" They walked towards the door and Zain opened it for her. She

smiled. 'Always the perfect gentleman' she thought. "Thank – you."

Phil Hunter walked into CID late that morning. He sat down at his desk and sighed, noticing the stack of paperwork sitting there. Sam looked up from the witness statement she was reading. She looked at her watch. "Nice of you to join us!" She said.

Phil glared at her, "don't you start, I've had enough of a lecture from the DI!" He said, suppressing a yawn.

"Rough night?" Sam questioned, "Or shouldn't I ask?"

"You could say that." Phil muttered. "It doesn't matter." He yawned again and picked up a pen.

"Do you need a hand?" Sam offered, feeling sorry for him.

He looked up at her. "Really?"

She laughed, "don't look so surprised…it's not like I've got anything better to do…It's really quiet in here this morning."

"Thanks…" Phil replied gratefully. "I'd appreciate it if you don't mind."

Sam reached for half of the folders. "I'll go through these!" She said, making some space on her desk and pulling the first one towards her.

He smiled, and began to write. They worked steadily until lunchtime when Sam got up from her desk. "I'm just going to grab a bite to eat from the bakery down the road." She told him. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. "No thanks Sam, I'm fine!" Sam walked out of CID and ten minutes later, Phil was beginning to wish that he'd taken her up on her offer. He hadn't eaten since last night and was starving. He was just about to get up and go down to the canteen, when she came back. She dropped two paper bags onto his desk "What's this?" He said.

She laughed. "What does it look like? Food!" She said.

"I said I didn't want anything!" He answered opening one of the bags. He pulled out two sandwiches… "Mmm…Cheese and tomato!" He said, biting into it. Sam shook her head, smiling slightly. "What's in the other bag?" He reached for it. Sam snatched it away. "Hey!" He protested, through a mouthful of bread.

"You can have it after you've finished." She said sternly, "And not before!"

"You sound like my mother…"

Sam shot him a mock angry look, before starting to laugh. "Thanks…" she said.

Phil finished the sandwiches, and took the other bag off her desk. He pulled out a heart shaped cookie. He grinned. "You're special!" He read aloud. "Aww… I didn't know you cared…"

Sam turned a bright shade of pink, 'more than you know' she thought. 'More than you know… "Just shut up and eat it!" She said with a smile.

Once he had finished eating, they got back to working through the files. "Sam…" Phil said a while later, reaching in the inside of his jacket.

"Yeah," she looked up.

He handed her a red envelope and a present, wrapped in pink and silver wrapping paper decorated with hearts. "This is for you!"

She carefully unwrapped her gift, revealing jewellery box…She opened it and looked inside. Wrapped in pink tissue paper was the most gorgeous necklace… She lifted it out gently. It was a silver heart shaped frame with a coloured diamond hanging in the middle. She turned it over in her hands, for the first time, noticing her name engraved in fancy writing around the edges of the shape. She held it up and the sparkling pink stone, caught the light that filtered in through the window.

"Do you like it?" Phil asked nervously, wondering if he'd made the right choice.

"Oh Phil…it's beautiful!" She answered honestly.

"Just like you then!" Phil replied.

Feeling like she was going to cry, she put the necklace carefully back in the box, stood up and in full view of everyone in CID, kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you!" She whispered, feeling a tear on her cheek.

Phil wiped it away with his thumb and wrapped her in a hug. "Happy Valentines Day Sam!" He whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day Phil!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter one. This chapter's for you guys. Hope you like. Please R&R as always.**

**Luv ya**

**XXx Leanne xXx**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Right that's me about done!" Phil announced at the end of the day. He and Sam were the only two left working in CID, with the exception of Neil who was shut away in his office. He switched off his computer, looking across at Sam. "I take it we'll have the pleasure of your company tonight?"

Sam smiled, "Sure!" She replied looking up from her paperwork, "What time are we meeting?"

"7 o'clock, Canley Arms, I think!" He answered, picking up his jacket. "See you tonight then!"

She stood up, following suit. "Actually I think I'll leave too… this lot can wait until tomorrow." She pushed her chair under her desk; Phil picked up her coat and helped her on with it. His fingers brushed against her bare skin. She blushed and felt a shiver run down her spine. "Thanks!" She said, touching him lightly on the arm.

They walked side by side out of CID, and into the station car park. "See you later Sam!" Phil said walking over to his car.

Sam nodded… "Yeah, later!" And smiling she climbed into her car, and started the engine. The car didn't budge. She sighed; the day had been so perfect that something had to go wrong.

From the other side of the car park, Phil watched as she got into her car. When it didn't start, he got out of his vehicle and walked back over to her. He tapped on the window, and she wound it down. "Are you okay Sam?"

"My car won't start!"

"Do you want a lift?" He offered. "We can take your car into the garage tomorrow!"

She smiled gratefully. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, leaning over her and unclicking her seatbelt for her. "Yeah I'm sure!" He said. "Come on!"

As they drove to her house, they sat in a companiable silence – Sam leaning back in her seat, a smile playing across her lips. "What are you thinking about?" He asked breaking the silence.

Sam grinned, "truthfully?" She replied. He nodded. "I'm thinking that there's this side to you that I quite like…that I'm attracted to …" She paused embarrassed.

Phil's mouth dropped open; making a quick recovery, he smiled. "Care to elaborate on that one Ms Nixon?"

She smiled, "I might do," she said. The car pulled up outside her house. "Later though…" She got out. "I guess I'll be seeing you in a couple hours then." And with that, without waiting for a reply she walked from the car – knowing he was watching her every move – an exaggerated sway to her hips.

* * *

Suzie sighed, and lowered herself into a bath of hot bubbles. After the day she'd had, she felt she deserved it. She and Zain had been working on an obbo – six hours, holed up in a tiny flat together and for what? For uniform to come along and mess the entire operation up…shatter a case that had taken months to put together Typical! She closed her eyes as the water eased the aching of her joints. The day had been complete hell and the best - and worst – part of it had been working with Zain.

She liked working with him, of course she did. There were no problems in that department. In fact it was quite the opposite. If she was honest with herself, then her feelings ran deeper than that. But the problem was that she'd denied her feelings for so long that she couldn't admit the truth… especially not to Zain.

After about half hour, climbing out of the bath, she dried herself off, wrapped a smaller towel around her wet hair and slipped into a silky kimono and slippers before padding into the bedroom, pulling open the wardrobe and starting to search for something to wear.

* * *

Neil sighed, catching sight of the clock on his desk. He knew he should pick up the phone and tell Philippa that he wouldn't be home for tea, but he couldn't be bothered. What did it matter anyway? She was used to him not coming in until late, so why should tonight be any different? Shifting his gaze over to his filing cabinet, he looked at the photo on the top. He smiled; his son Jake was the only thing that made his marriage worthwhile. If it weren't for him then he would have left Philippa ages ago to be with Andrea.

He loved her more than he ever thought was possible, she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but he couldn't tell Philippa that, not now. Especially, since he and Jake were getting on so well… he didn't want to mess things up…

He missed Andrea so much, since he'd ended their seven-month relationship two days ago. It was true that their affair wasn't meant to be anything serious but somehow, without even realising it he'd fallen in love with her.

Sighing he picked up his mobile and punched in Andrea's number. "Hey its me!" He said in a low voice. "Please don't hang up Andrea!"

* * *

Andrea Dunbar wedged the phone in-between her ear and her shoulder, as she carefully painted her nails. "Why shouldn't I?" She said.

Suppressing another sigh, he began to speak. "Listen baby," he began. "I'm sorry, okay… I was an idiot and I'm really really sorry."

"Yeah you were," she said coolly. "You really hurt me Neil, and I think we both know that sorry won't quite cover it this time."

"I know I did, and I know you're angry," he said. "But isn't there anything I can do to make you give me another chance?"

Andrea cursed as she spilt cranberry coloured nail varnish over her white sofa. "I think you know there isn't Neil!" She said sadly. "Go back to your wife and your son, they're your family… they need you a lot more than I do!" She finished, tears springing to her eyes as she spoke. That was the hardest thing she'd ever done and although she knew she was doing the right thing, it didn't make letting him go any easier.

"Please don't do this to us! We can make it work!" He said desperately. He had known it wouldn't be easy getting her back, but he also hadn't anticipated it being this hard. "I love you!"

"Don't Neil, please!" She said starting to cry. "Don't make this any harder than it already is!"

"I can't do this Andrea, I can't let you walk out of my life like that…I won't let you…" He said forcefully, trying to keep his emotion from showing in his voice.

"You have to do this! Think of Jake." She said, choking on the words. "I'm going to see Inspector Gold tomorrow, put in for a transfer!" She explained.

Neil's breath caught in his throat. It was clear that she'd been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple days. "No…" He said. "You don't have to do that… I'll go back to Philippa if that's what you want, but please don't leave!" Even if she did make him go back to his family, while she was at Sun Hill there was a chance for them. But if she left… then that would be one less reason for him to live for.

"I have to… I can't stay, not after everything that's happened!" Her voice came out in a whisper. "You have to forget about me Neil!"

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "Never!" He said stubbornly.

"I mean it, you have to forget that I was ever a part of your life, that I ever existed, and you can't do that while I'm still here, so I'm going."

"No Andrea please…" He said.

"Goodbye Neil!" She said, her voice filled with tears. She put the phone down and ran through the numbers stored in its memory. Selecting his number, her hand hovered over the delete button, she paused. She couldn't do it… not yet… it all seemed too final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this fic so far. This chapter's for you guys...Thanks to Vikki for betaing. Hope you like. Please read and review as always.**

**xXx Leanne xXx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

At ten to seven, Sam met the others outside The Canley Arms pub, their first stop of the night. While they waited for the others, she stood engaging in a casual conversation with Suzie, Kerry, Honey and Mia. "You all look great!" She said complementing her friends on their choice of outfits.

"Thanks, so do you!" They answered. Kerry was wearing a baby pink halter neck top, a grey denim mini skirt and a pair of stilettos. Mia looked stunning in a red wine colored dress that came just below her knees and Honey had chosen a knee length strapless dress, which was a brilliant shade of blue and matched her eyes perfectly.

The person that surprised them the most though was Suzie. They were all so used to seeing her in dark suits with her hair tied back…she gave nothing away. But tonight… "I love the dress Suzie!" Honey said. "It really suits you!" Suzie had finally decided on a deep red, low cut halter neck dress, which reached her knees and showed an adequate amount of cleavage, with matching heels. Her hair was loose, she'd curled it slightly and it fell in gentle waves across her shoulders.

Suzie smiled shyly. "Thanks," She paused, embarrassed about the attention she was getting. "So where's Andrea?" She asked, changing the subject "I assume she's coming tonight!"

Kerry nodded. "She should be, I'll give it a few minutes and then I'll call her!" She said.

Just then Phil, Terry and Mickey arrived together. "Are we the last?" Asked Mickey.

Sam shook her head. "No, we're still waiting for Andrea, Will, Emma, Dan, Zain, and Stuart." She informed them.

Phil walked over to Sam. "You look gorgeous!" Phil told her, lowering his voice so as not to completely destroy his hard man image.

"Thank you!" Sam smiled, a blush creeping over her cheeks. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He grinned. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Sam nodded. "Please…I'll have a white wine!" She said.

They all walked inside, deciding that the others would be able to find them. They weren't exactly hard to miss.

Smithy turned to Kerry. "Do you want a drink?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded. "Um… yeah I'd love one!" She didn't know what it was about Smithy but something about him made her like a nervous teenager on a first date.

"So what are you having?"

Kerry shrugged. "Surprise me!" She said.

He grinned and walked off to the bar, while she went and found them a table.

Zain walked into the pub ten minutes later, he would have been there on time – had he not received a hysterical phone call from his mother, claiming that 'Jasper' had been murdered. Jasper was her toy poodle.

He walked up to the bar, just as Suzie stood up and went to get another drink.

She smiled. "Hey!" She said.

"Hi!" He took in her outfit, looking stunned.

She noted his expression and laughed. "Something the matter Zain?"

He shook his head. "No…I mean yes…what have you… I mean…" he paused embarrassed, Suzie was the only woman who could make him feel like this… he had thought that after tonight, his crush on her would wear off, but after seeing her in that dress, well, it was definitely getting bigger. "You look really nice!" He stammered finally.

Suzie laughed. "Why thank you… I think…" She said. "What were you going to say?"

Zain shook his head. "It doesn't matter!" He said. "Can I get you a drink?" He finished changing the subject."

She nodded, "yeah, I'll have a vodka and coke please!" She replied.

Zain tried to hide another level of surprise. The most he'd ever seen Suzie drink was a couple of glasses of red wine and that was at one of their office parties a couple years ago.

Neil looked up from his pint and sighed. There was no sign of Andrea, even though he knew she planned to come tonight. He stood up and walked over to Kerry, who was sitting on her own, waiting for Smithy to come back with drinks. "Have you seen Andrea tonight?" He asked.

Kerry looked up at him. "No," she said. "I was going to call her… hang on…" She fished out her mobile and dialled Andrea's number. She put it to her ear, "She told me what you did, you know?" She told Neil while she waited for an answer.

Andrea lifted her head off the sofa cushion at the sound of her mobile ringing. Sitting there watching it flash on the table, she debated whether or not to answer it. What if it was Neil? She picked it up and checked the caller display. It was Kerry. She flipped open the lid and answered it. "Hey!" She said, trying to eliminate all traces of tears out of her voice.

"Hi." Kerry began. "I just wanted to check you're still coming tonight!" She said.

"Actually, I'm not really in the mood to party any more." Andrea told her. "You enjoy yourself!"

"Is it Neil?" Kerry asked, she wasn't letting her friend use him as an excuse not to have some fun.

"Yeah..." She said shortly closing her eyes and resting her head back on the cushion. "He called me earlier, he asked me to give him another chance..."

"And I'm guessing you said no!" Kerry replied, filling in the blanks.

"Something like that... and I told him... I told him to go back to his wife and son... and that she needed him more than me..." Andrea's voice came out, half sobbing.

"Right, I'm coming round there!" Kerry replied.

"What about the party?" Andrea asked.

"What about it?" Kerry said. "There'll be others, but you're one of my best friends, and I'm not going to sit here while you're breaking your heart over some guy..." She paused. Neil looked slightly offended at being referred to like this.

Andrea sniffed. "Thank you," she said. "I know you mean well, but really I think I'll be better on my own." She finished.

"Are you sure?" Kerry checked.

"Positive... go and have some fun!" She told her... "And stop worrying about me... I'll be fine!"

Kerry smiled, she knew there was no point in arguing with her. "Okay," She answered. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, bye Kerry... thanks for calling!" Andrea answered before hanging up.

"Well?" Neil turned to Kerry expectantly.

"She's not coming!" Kerry told him. "She's a bit upset!"

Neil drained his pint. "I'm going over there…" He said. "I can't leave things like this!"

"Neil, I'm not sure that's the best idea…" Kerry began…

He ignored her and hurried out of the pub. Kerry sighed and leaned back in her chair. Just then Smithy came back with their drinks. "Here!" He said. "You look like you could use a drink!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. This one's for you guys. Hope you enjoy :D. Please read and review.**

**Luv Leanne xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Throughout the evening as they talked and drank, Suzie and Zain gradually inched closer together, to the point where Suzie was almost sitting in his lap. Zain knew at some point during the evening he would kiss her… it was inevitable. "Do you want to dance?" She asked shyly.

Zain smiled. "Sure!" He said, setting his beer glass down on the table and standing up. "That's if you don't mind being completely embarrassed by me on the floor."

Suzie laughed, following suit. "Oh I don't know…" She began. The alcohol was having its desired relaxing effect on her nerves; it was loosening her up and releasing her inhibitions. I think I'm up for a bit of embarrassment, come on!" She finished.

She took his hand and they wove there way through crowds of people and onto the dance floor just as the song changed and a slow number came on. Suzie wrapped her arms around Zain's neck and rested her head on his chest, smiling to herself. He pulled her closer and his hands rested on the small of her back. They began to dance. When the music stopped, Zain stepped back to give her some personal space. Suzie sighed, immediately missing the physical contact with him. She looked into his eyes, to find him staring intently back. "Suzie I…" Zain began hesitantly.

Suzie silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. Then slowly, surprising both him and herself by making the first move, she leaned up, took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. Zain pulled her back into his arms, deepening the kiss. Knowing that people were watching them he steered them off of the floor and back over to their seats at the table. Suzie sighed, leaning her head against him.

He smiled down at her. "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm more than okay…" She started. "I've wanted to do that to you for so long…"

"What stopped you?"

Suzie shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "You know I've never been very good at saying how I feel…and I didn't want to ruin what we had…your friendship has meant a lot to me over the past few years…"

"So where do we go from here?" Zain asked.

Suzie shook her head. "I don't know!" She said. "It all depends on how you feel."

Zain pushed back a strand of hair from her face and smiled. "I like you Suze… I really like you, I think we could have something special…I'd like us to try…"

She smiled, leaned up and kissed him again, which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of their colleagues. "I'd like that too… more than anything!" She whispered, unable to believe what was happening was real.

* * *

"Look at that!" Phil said to Sam.

"What?" She answered, lifting her head up from where she was leaning against him.

"Suzie and Zain…over there!" He nodded his head towards them, where they were sitting almost on top of each other, kissing passionately and not caring who saw them. "He must need his head testing."

Sam suppressed a giggle, hitting him lightly on the arm. "Phil… don't be mean," She said. "She's not that bad…you're just jealous…" She said. She was amazed at the change that seemed to come over Suzie that evening.

"What of Suzie?" Phil said. She nodded. "Yeah sure, I'd love to kiss Zain…" He said sarcastically.

Sam laughed even harder. "That's not what I meant and you know it…you're just jealous because they have each other and you have no-one…"

"I've got you!" Phil said. Sam looked surprised. "As a friend…" he added. "What did you think I meant?"

Sam didn't say anything for a while. She was surprised at how disappointed she was that Phil only seemed to view her as a friend, but then again… the way he'd acted today, buying her the necklace… opening doors and making coffees for her… maybe she was just reading too much into it. "We could be more, you know?" She said. "If that's what you wanted!"

Phil looked at her stunned. "I do," he said. "I want that more than anything, but I never in a million years thought you'd be interested. I always thought that you and me were friends… best friends at best…"

Sam looked embarrassed. "That was probably my fault!" She said. "I didn't want to get any closer to you than I needed to… All the people I get close to end up getting hurt…let down by me… Abi… Stuart…"

"You didn't let Stuart down… he let you down Sam…he didn't deserve you!" Phil wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Sam, I always have done!"

"What about Kate?" Sam asked. She didn't want to ruin their evening but she needed to know the answers. "If you loved me then why go chasing after her?"

"I kept getting mixed signals from you Sam… I was confused…I tried kissing you, and you pushed me away, remember…and you're the one who told me I should be there for her and the baby." He said, defensively.

"When I said that I didn't mean that you should go and propose to her." Sam said. "I just meant, that you should take responsibility for the kid…" She explained. "And as for the kiss, I pushed you away because I was scared. I don't want to be another in your line of women." A look of hurt flitted across his face and she instantly felt guilty. "Phil I'm sorry… that's not how it was meant to sound…"

"I've changed Sam…" Phil said. "I thought you knew that!"

There was an awkward silence and Sam wished she'd never started the conversation in the first place. "Phil…" She began hesitantly. "Will you give us another chance?"

He looked at her. "Are you sure that's what you want?" He said.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything." She confirmed. Phil leaned over to kiss her, and she stood up, pulling him to his feet. "Not here…" She said. "Lets take this somewhere private!"

Phil grinned. "Your place or mine?"

* * *

Neil looked up at Andrea's window. The lights were on so she was definitely at home. He went up to the doorbells and pressed the one for her flat.

Andrea sighed. "Who is it?" She called.

Neil hesitated before replying. "It's me!" He answered. Andrea didn't say anything so he continued. "Please let me in Andrea… I just want to talk… I'm not going anywhere until I've said my piece…" He sat down on the bench outside.

Andrea sighed, getting up and peering out from behind the curtain. She saw him sitting there and knew he meant what he said. "Fine." She said shortly. "I guess you'd better come up!" She buzzed him in.

When he got up to her flat, he knocked on the door and Andrea pulled it open. Her eyes were red from crying and the mascara she'd applied was streaked down her cheeks. She didn't say anything. She just started to cry again.

"Oh Andrea…" Neil stepped inside. "Come here babe!" He wrapped her in his arms.

She pulled away. "I can't," she said sobbing. "I can't do this anymore… I don't want to do this anymore…" She cried.

"Andrea, I've said I'm sorry… what more can I do?"

Andrea looked up at him. "It's not because of that…" She said. "I can't cope with the guilt of being the third person in the relationship… I don't want to be the reason for the break-up of your family."

"Look Andrea, this isn't your fault. My marriage was on the rocks before I even started seeing you… things have been strained for years… Phillipa and I are only still together now because of Jake…"

"Really?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

Neil nodded. "What if I tell Philippa that it's over… that I want a divorce…? Would you take me back?"

Andrea shrugged. "What about Jake?"

"I'll be able to get access to him most weekends, and some holidays… I'd still see him… just not as much." He said.

"And you'd do that… for me?"

He nodded. "Of course I would… you mean the world to me Andrea. I love you so, so much."

Andrea looked at the ground. "I don't know Neil," she said.

Neil looked at her for a second before kissing her on the cheek. "Just think about it!" He said "Because I'm not giving up on you!" He walked away and left her standing there, subconsciously touching the spot where he'd kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapters. This one's for you guys. Hope you enjoy. No Andrea/Neil this chapter though. Plz R&R as always.**

**xXx Leanne xXx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

Phil and Sam said goodbye to their colleagues, before leaving the pub together – gaining a few raised eyebrows from them. They were walking along the path when suddenly Sam stumbled up the kerb in her heels. Phil caught her in his arms to stop her falling. She began to giggle. "I think you're drunk!" Phil stated.

She shook her head. "No not I'm…" She said, muddling up her words. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Phil!"

Phil grinned in the darkness. It maybe just the alcohol talking but still hearing those three words directed at him by HER… the stunning Samantha Nixon, made him smile. "I love you too!" He said, and she snuggled into him.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at Phil's house. He unlocked the door. As soon as they were inside Sam kicked the door closed and pinned him up against it, as she began to kiss him urgently. His hands moved round to her back, he unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor slowly. She began to unbutton his shirt. He stilled her wandering hands, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and he carried her up the stairs to his room, discarding their clothing as they went. He laid her on his bed still kissing her. Moving his kisses from her mouth, he pressed his lips against her neck, which she arched to grant him better access. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Phil asked, lifting his head up. He felt he had to ask the question before it was too late. "Because we don't have to do this now…"

Sam cut him off. "I'm sure!" She whispered with a smile. "If you knew how long I'd been waiting to…" She broke off, blushing, and leaned up to kiss him.

Phil pushed her hair back from her face and looked down at her. "You are so beautiful Sam." He whispered.

A warm glow spread through her body and she smiled again. She'd been told she was beautiful before, but she'd never believed it as much as she did when he said it. "And you're so amazing words fail me," she murmered. "I want you Phil!"

That was all the encouragement Phil needed. In one movement, he rolled them over so he was on top of her, he pushed himself inside her and she let out a sigh. Phil kissed her tenderly on the lips; she reached her hands up and wrapped them around his neck, as he thrust in and out of her. "Uh…Oh God… Phil…" She moaned, sliding her hands downwards and digging her nails into his back as she tried to pull him deeper inside her. They had both waited so long for this moment that neither of them wanted it to end. Phil felt her inner walls closing around him and sped up his thrusts. Sam's moaning became louder and she felt like her head was going to explode as her orgasm rolled over her.

Back at the pub the party was breaking up and everyone was going home, as they had to work the next morning. Suzie staggered along the road being supported by Zain. "Where are we going?" She giggled tripping up the pavement.

He helped her to steady herself and slipped an arm around her waist. "I'm taking you home!" He said. "Otherwise you'll never make it in one piece!"

When they got to Suzie's apartment, Zain let go of Suzie, so she could open the door. She turned back to face him. "You coming in for a coffee?"

Zain nodded. "Sure, I'd love to!" He replied stepping inside.

Suzie directed Zain into the sitting room. He sat down on the sofa. She stood up, walked into the kitchen and switched the kettle on, singing to herself as she did so.

Zain came and stood in the kitchen doorway. "You've got a good voice…even when you are drunk!" He said. She jumped about a foot in the air. He grinned and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sorry I didn't mean to make you jump!" He apologized, kissing her neck. She sighed, and pulling out of the embrace they'd created, turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips against hers and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pushed her up against the door. "Why don't we just skip the coffee?" He said suggestively.

Suzie answered with a non-commital "Mmm…" as she began to unbutton his shirt. He brought his hands up from her waist and attempted to untie the back of her dress. She gently pushed his hands away and shook her head slightly. Zain looked confused and she smiled, kissing his neck. Trailing her kisses upwards she whispered in his ear. "Let's take this upstairs!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay apologies for not updating for ages. This has been written for like a month and i just haven't got round to it. Hope you like this chapter. The next update will in theory be with you sooner. And there will be some A/N in it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. This one's for you guys. Please read and review.**

**X Leanne X**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Suzie was woken up by the sunlight filtering in through the curtains. She opened her eyes and groaning, pulled herself into a sitting position. Glancing sideways she saw Zain lying there, still sleeping. A smile crossed her face and surprisingly she found she had no regrets about what had happened the night before. Looking at the clock, she sighed. They would be late for their shift if they didn't hurry. Suzie leaned across Zain and shook him gently, her long dark hair, brushing against his chest. He stirred in his sleep. She grinned down at him and kissed him on the lips. His eyes flickered open and he met her gaze. "Hey!" She whispered.

Zain smiled up at her. "Morning baby!" He answered. He couldn't believe he was waking up next to her. It felt like a dream come true. He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her down on top of him. His lips met hers in a scorching kiss and she let out a gentle sigh, wishing they could stay there like that all day. Knowing that they couldn't, she made to get up off the bed. "What are you doing?" He mumbled.

Standing up, she wrapped the sheet around herself. "What does it look like?" She said. "Getting ready for work!"

"Aww…do we have to?" Zain pleaded, wrapping himself tightly in the duvet. "Can't we pull a sickie?"

Suzie shot him a look. "And you think the DI will believe that?" She said.

"Well…Maybe" He began… "No!" He admitted.

"There you go then," she said, dropping the sheet and walking over to her wardrobe to find some clean clothes.

Suzie found a suit and pulled it out. She turned to Zain, who was still lying on the bed. "I'm just going for a shower!" She said walking away from him towards the en suite bathroom. "You're welcome to join me!" She turned back to him to determine the effects of her words.

Like a shot, Zain was up and out of the bed. "I'd be delighted!" He said. She grinned, pulling him inside and kissing him before shutting the door.

Phil woke up before Sam that morning; he rolled over in bed and smiled, seeing her lying by his side. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled, murmured something in her sleep, rolled over and buried her head in the pillow. Phil grinned, pulling the duvet up over her body, before getting out of the bed, putting his dressing gown on and walking down the stairs.

A while later Sam awoke, and on seeing the space next to her empty, stood up and pulled on the t-shirt she'd borrowed from Phil the night before. Then she walked downstairs and into the kitchen where he was cooking and listening to the radio. She grinned and walked up behind him. "Hey babe!" She whispered walking over to him and hugging him.

Phil responded by giving her a gentle peck on the lips. "Morning gorgeous!" He replied. "You just ruined my surprise! I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

Sam leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture…" She began. "But why don't you turn it off and come back to bed." She unbelted his dressing gown and grinned. "What do you say?"

Phil switched off the cooker. "I say, I'm all yours!"

Half hour later: -

Sam and Phil had just got out of the shower after getting up for a second time. They were sitting wrapped in bath towels. "Crap, is that the time?" Sam exclaimed. "We are going to be in so much trouble," she giggled.

Phil shrugged, looking in his wardrobe for a clean shirt. "So what…" He said. "It was worth it!"

A smile spread across Sam's face. "I know!" She replied. "You'll have to give me a lift to my place so I can change into some clean clothes!" She said, looking down at the dress she'd been to the party in the night before. "Can you imagine the look on Jack's face, if I walked in wearing this?" She joked.

Phil finished dressing and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on then, let's go!"

That morning Sam turned up to work half hour late. "Well well…" Zain began. "Samantha Nixon, late for a shift… I never thought I'd see the day!" He said.

"Shut it Zain!" Sam snapped, the blissfulness she'd been feeling having worn off only to be replaced by a hangover. She walked over to her desk and began searching her bag for some painkillers. When she couldn't find them, she uttered a curse under her breath.

"You looking for a couple of these!" Phil wandered over to her, holding out a box of headache tablets.

Sam took them from him gratefully. "Yes!" She answered. "How did you guess?"

"Well the amount you drank, last night, I'm surprised you don't feel worse!" He said, pouring her a cup of water.

"Thank you!" She grinned at him.

"No problem," he sat down at his desk opposite her. "So are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know! I don't think so!" She said, swallowing a tablet.

"Well you are now!" he said. "I'm taking you out!"

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go out to dinner, and maybe catch a movie!" He replied.

"Sounds great!" Sam said. "Pick me up from my place at half seven and you've got a deal!"

"Okay, you're on!" Phil answered.

The rest of their colleagues watched this exchange with raised eyebrows. They had all seen them go off together the previous evening but were still surprised as they had only expected Sam to be another of Phil's one night stands.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay… finally got round to posting the update for this fic… although it's been written for ages. Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter. Hope you like this one. Not much S/Z this chapter… things will get interesting for them soon though…Quite a bit of it's A/N this time… just because I haven't mentioned them for two chapters… Anyways… enough of me rambling on… Please read and review!**

**Leanne x**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Neil Manson sighed, pulling a pile of manila folders towards him. Taking the first one from the top he began to read through it half-heartedly. After reading the same sentence about four times he sighed, and dropped it dejectedly back on the pile. It was no good. It was clear that he wouldn't be able to concentrate that morning, so why was he even trying? He picked up his phone, and skimmed through the numbers, until he reached Andrea's. Without really knowing what he wanted to say but knowing that things couldn't go on the way they were, he pressed the 'call' button…

Andrea was out on foot patrol with Kerry, when suddenly her phone began to ring. Flipping open the lid, she frowned, when she saw Neil's name come up on the caller display. Sighing, she mouthed the words 'It's Neil' to Kerry, and pressing 'accept call' she put the phone to her ear. "What do you want Neil?" She asked tiredly.

"We need to talk Andrea?" He answered.

"Do we?"

"You know we do!" He said, feeling himself getting slightly annoyed at her attitude towards their situation.

"Yes…" Andrea said finally. "I suppose so, when?"

"Can you get away for an hour this afternoon?"

"Probably, it's not very busy today… and the Inspector's in a good mood after her holiday…"

"Okay… shall we say 2 o'clock, in the park outside the City Rest Hotel?"

"I'll see you there!" Andrea replied… Just then two lads ran by, knocking an old lady off her feet and at the same time managing to snatch her bag. "Listen Neil…" She said hurriedly. "I've got to go, something's come up!" Without waiting for a response and without saying goodbye, she pressed a button, flipped the lid down and jogged over to assist Kerry in processing the assault.

* * *

Sam sighed resting her head in her hands, as she stared mournfully down at the colossal pile of papers sitting there. It wasn't like she was being overworked though…some of her colleagues had twice as much as her. It was just the hangover… Phil heard her sigh, and looked up. "Are you okay babe…Sam?" He corrected himself hastily.

She smiled briefly. "I'm fine…just got a bit of a head ache…it'll pass…"

"Do you want a coffee?" Phil offered.

"Please!" She said gratefully. "That'd be great."

Phil walked over to the coffee machine and made two hot drinks. Carefully he placed a steaming cup on Sam's desk. "There you go… get that down you…the answer to all your problems lie in the bottom of the cup!"

"I thought that was tea…" Sam commented.

"Same difference… it's wet and warm…" He replied with a shrug.

She laughed before turning serious again. "Listen Phil, do you mind if we take a rain check on tonight?"

Phil looked disappointed. "Why?" He asked.

"I just feel like curling up on the sofa with a takeaway and a 'my family' DVD…" She explained. "Last night took its toll on me… I need some time to recover… we can do it another night though?"

"Yeah… of course we can…" Phil said half-heartedly. "We'll rearrange it some other time…"

Sam stood up. "Thanks…" She said, leaning over and wrapping her arms around him.

Phil shrugged. "It's fine…" He answered quietly… he'd really been looking forward to spending more time with her.

Just then Neil walked into the CID offices. "DS Hunter, when you can bear to tear yourself away from DS Nixon, then I have a job for you both…" He said, his tone brisk and snappish.

They untangled themselves and walked over to where their DI was standing. "Gov," they said.

"Bag snatch and assault case… an 84 year old lady was mugged on the Desborough estate… and there is reason to believe the assailant had a gun… PC Young will bring you up to speed on the investigation." He explained. "PC Dunbar can I have a word please, it's about your undercover work on the O' Riley murder case…"

Andrea nodded, and followed him into his office. "I've cleared it with the Inspector…" She said. "She's given me the afternoon off…"

"What did you tell her?" Neil questioned.

"That I've got a hospital appointment…" PC Dunbar replied. There was an awkward silence. "I should go!" She said finally. "Kerry's waiting for me… I'll see you this afternoon!"

Neil nodded. "See you later!" He replied.

* * *

That morning Suzie and Zain were working together on another obbo. They were trying to repair the damage done to yesterday's case. They'd decided that being posted in the same flat as before was too risky, and were instead watching the house on camera for the back of a van. Suzie sighed, putting a bookmark inside the romance novel she was reading. "I'll take over now!" She said. For they had been taking it in half hour turns to watch the video footage… anymore than that, they lost concentration.

"Okay…" Zain answered. "But I don't know what good it'll do… I don't think they'll come back for the drugs… uniform scared them off good and proper…" He finished.

"Let's give it another couple of hours… and then if there's still no signs of life then one of us can drive back to the nick and get someone to relieve us…" Suzie decided, as leading officer for the case.

Zain nodded. "Alright…" he said. "And then maybe you'll let me take you out for a drink?"

Suzie yawned. The idea of a drink with Zain sounded appealing, but she was absolutely shattered. "I don't know Zain…" She answered slowly.

"Aww… go on Suze!" He looked at her with mock pleading eyes.

She laughed relenting. "Oh… go on then… but just the one drink!" And with that she leaned over and kissed him softly, one hand on his cheek and the other on his leg.

He kissed her back, both of them ignoring the CCTV monitor in front of them. This continued for a few minutes, until they both needed to surface for air. Pulling away they both looked at the monitor, to see the suspect vehicle, turning the corner at the end of the street. "Come on…" Zain said pulling open the doors, and getting out. "Let's get after them!" He pressed the button to unlock his car…

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review? X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to: Gemz, Laura (S-Nixon),Vikki, Kelly and Becca for revieweing the last chapter. Sorry this has taken so long to update. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review. **

**Luv Leanne xxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you mean…they got away? How? This was a foolproof operation… what went wrong?" Neil demanded angrily.

Suzie shot Zain a sideways glance, her face flushing crimson, and in an instant he knew that she'd never tell anyone the real story about what happened that afternoon. "I'm sorry Guv…" She tried to apologise. "It was just one of those things…we're all tired and stressed at the moment…"

"Yeah…" Zain butted in. "It was bound to happen sooner or later…"

"Ok…let's just move on…" Neil said. "It's happened, no amount of excuses will change that…just take this as a warning, I'll be keeping an eye on both of you over the next couple of weeks, and if I find out that your personal relationship is affecting your professional one, you'll both be transferred to different stations…is that clear?"

"Crystal…" Zain muttered.

"Sorry what was that DC Nadir?"

"I said yes Guv…" Zain said hastily.

"Good…" Neil walked back into his office slamming the door behind him.

Zain raised his eyebrows. "What's his problem?" He said. "You'd have thought he'd been a little more lenient with you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzie said sharply.

"Come on Suze, don't try to deny it, you've known him for years… you're practically in his pocket…" Zain said.

"So you think that because of my 'personal' connections with the DI, that he'd be anything less than professional?" She snapped.

"Well what about that time two years ago… when Gary made that allegation against you? He tried to talk him out of it… and then he transferred…"

"That's in the past…" Suzie said. "Anyway that's none of your business…"

"I was just saying…"

"Well don't…" She said angrily. She'd always been sensitive about that topic, and had never really felt she could be herself at Sun Hill. "And you can forget about that drink after the shift… I'm not in the mood…" With that she walked out of CID, deciding she needed to go and take a break.

* * *

At 2 o'clock Neil met Andrea outside the City Rest Hotel. "Hey…" He smiled briefly at her.

"Hi…" She said, not looking at him. There was a silence. "Why did you want to speak to me Neil?" She asked.

"Phillipa knows about us!" He said.

The little colour left in her face drained. "How?" She asked.

"I told her…" He said.

"You told her? What the hell were you thinking?" Andrea said furiously. "Do you know what this could do to your job?"

"To hell with my job… with the MET… all my life I've made sacrifices for the force, and I'm tired of it… tired of my career getting in the way of my relationships… with my parents… with my son… and with you…" He said. "I can't do anything to fix things with my mum and dad, but this time I can, and I'll do whatever it takes to win you back Andrea…"

Andrea stood there stunned into silence. "Oh Neil…" She said finally. "I don't know what to say…" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Say yes," he said. "Give me another chance…us…"

"You really hurt me when you finished things…" Andrea stated.

"I know I did," Neil looked at the ground. "I'm sorry… please let me make it up to you… It's you I want Andrea!"

"I just don't know…" She sighed. "I want to…but I'm scared… what if me and you end up like you and Phillipa? Coz I'm not sure I could take that…"

"We won't… I promise…" He answered taking her hand.

"I don't know Neil…" She said slowly. "Can I think about it?"

DI Manson nodded. He'd been hoping for an answer there and then but at least it wasn't a no. "Of course…" He replied.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can talk…" She said. There was a silence. "We'd better get back to work…" Andrea added finally.

"Yeah…do you want a lift?" Neil asked.

She shook her head. "Nah… you're all right… I'll radio Kerry, get her to pick me up in the area car!"

* * *

Sam looked up from the paperwork for the first time in hours to feel Phil's eyes watching her intently. Blushing, she tried to ignore the fact that he was looking and continue with her work. But it was no use. Standing up, she dropped her pen on a pile of papers and walked over to where he was leaning back in his chair. She'd changed her mind about wanting to stay home alone. "Hey…" She smiled.

"Hi, you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, just shattered, been a long day… you know?"

"Yeah well, you can go home to bed in a couple hours…" He replied wishing that he were going home with her.

"You still going out for a drink?" She asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah…" He answered. "I mean, it's one less night I have to be alone…"

"Aww… you're not such a tough nut after all…" She teased lowering her voice.

"Only when it comes to some things…" He replied. "Like you, for instance…" He paused, blushing, suddenly very interested in a folder on his desk.

Sam giggled. "Well I think it's sweet…" She replied, resting a hand on his leg, with a sly smirk. "Anyway I've been thinking…"

"About?" Phil questioned, distracted by her hand – which was now moving up his thigh.

"Maybe I would like a bit of company tonight after all…"

He sat up properly in his seat. "Oh really?" He gave her a winning smile. "So what made you change your mind then?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I didn't really feel like being on my own either…do you want to come over to my place tonight?"

Phil grinned. "I don't see why not…" He said.

"Great… we can order a Chinese or something… I'm not fussed…" She added. "By the way I happen to know that you have the latest series of My Family on DVD?" She said slyly.

"Oh so that's what you want?" Phil teased. "I knew there must be something… my company isn't enough for you…" He gave her a mock hurt look and pretended to sulk.

"No… you know that's not what I meant… but I have been dying to see them…"

Phil laughed. "Do you want me to bring them over?" He asked.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, course… what time you finish here tonight?"

"Half 6… the DI's making me make up the hour I was late the other week…" He sighed. "You?"

"Only until 5…" She answered. "Why don't you come over about 7?"

"Half 7?" Phil suggested.

Sam grinned. "Okay," she replied. "I'll see you later."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey :D Thanks to the peope who reviewed my previous chapter... like ages ago... Sorry it's been ages since an update. Hope you like this chapter. Rview please :D :D **

**Leanne xx**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Two months later: -**_

"Babe…" Andrea said sleepily,

"Yes honey…" Neil replied stroking her hair. After a lot of talking, Andrea had finally forgiven him, and they were back together. He'd moved out of the house he shared with Philippa and into her apartment. They had Jake staying with them two weekends a month, as decided by the family courts.

"I love you…" She whispered, kissing him softly.

"I love you too…" He answered. "Andrea…"

"Hmmm…" She murmured, her eyes half closing.

He smiled. "Never mind… I'll tell you in the morning… get some sleep." He kissed her gently, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

Sam sat up suddenly in bed; a wave of nausea washing over her. Throwing back the covers, she ran into the bathroom and vomited in the loo. Phil; who was in the next room sleeping, felt his eyes flicker open, as he heard her being violently sick. It was agonizing listening to her. Sitting up in bed, he pulled on his dressing gown and slippers and padded out into the hall. Cautiously he pushed open the door, and saw her knelt over the toilet. Without saying anything, he knelt beside her holding her hair back whilst she retched. After about half hour she was able to sit up. She leaned against the bath. "Thank you…" She said hoarsely. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Hey, it's ok… how you feeling?" Phil asked her.

"Exhausted," She answered. "What's the time?"

"About half 3… are you sure you're okay?"

Sam shivered. "I'm fine… just a bit cold…"

Phil took off his dressing gown and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Better?"

She nodded. "Thank you… you can go get back in bed if you want, I'm going to sit in here a while longer though… just in case,"

Phil shook his head. "I'll stay with you. I think you should go make a doctors appointment for later!"

"No… I'm fine…" Sam protested. "Probably the sandwich I bought from the canteen… I thought it looked dodgy…" She lied.

"But still… isn't it better to get checked over?" Phil said, taking one of her hands.

"I guess…" She answered unenthusiastically.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "The DCI will do his nut if you take anymore time off… I'll be fine…"

"You sure?"

"Yes…" Sam said firmly. "Don't worry about me!"

"It's my job!" Phil replied.

* * *

Kerry quickly changed into her uniform. Checking the time on her phone she groaned; 9:23. She'd already been late twice that week. She walked out of the locker room… to be confronted with Inspector Gold. "PC Young!" Kerry sighed, and turned to face her inspector. "This is the fourth time you've been late in as many days…"

"I know mam… it's just…." Kerry's voice trailed off. "It won't happen again…"

"No you're damn right it won't, if it does, you'll be assigned desk duty for a week, is that understood?" Kerry muttered something. "Sorry I didn't quite catch that!"

"I said, yes mam, I understand!" Kerry said louder.

"Good… by the way DCI Meadows wants to see you in his office, now you've arrived… something about CID needing assistance on an undercover operation…"

Kerry nodded. "Okay mam…"

* * *

"Are you okay Suzie?" Zain asked, looking across at her from his desk. She seemed more flustered than usual.

"Do I look okay?" She snapped, regretting it instantly. Since that day a couple months back, when they'd rowed, things hadn't been the same. They didn't speak to each other unless they were forced to, and apparently Zain was seeing someone new now.

"No, which is why I asked…" The DC said calmly. "But if you're going to take that attitude then fine!"

Suzie turned away from him, tears filling her eyes. Things had been going great for them until she got mad at him. She knew it was her fault, and that she was being way too sensitive over it, but she wasn't good at apologising, and doubted that he'd accept it if she did.

Zain's mobile began to ring. He flipped open the lid, and on seeing the caller ID, smirked. "Hey babe!" He said, glancing over at Suzie's desk as he said it, to see if she noticed.

Suzie had. It appeared that what she'd heard was true. She listened attentively to his side of the conversation, walking past his desk under the pretence of going to fetch something from the printer. "Me too… last night was fun though… we should do it again soon…" Suzie tensed. She knew Zain was only doing that to make her jealous but it was working. DC Nadir suppressed a laugh. He could tell by her body language that it was bothering her.

"Well how about tonight?" He said, torturing her further. She straightened up, having heard just about as much as she could bear. Dumping the pile of printouts on her desk, she turned and fled CID, but not before Zain had seen a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Listen…I've got to go…" He said, now feeling guilty that he'd made Suzie cry. He hadn't meant to take it that far. "I'll call you later… we can arrange something then…" But he knew he wouldn't. Kristen Shaw meant nothing to him. The only reason he was with her was to try to make Suzie see that she loved him too much to let him go.

* * *

"So lets get this straight!" Kerry said, leaning back in her chair. "You want me to pretend I'm Sgt Smith's wife?" Already she was beginning to see the positives out of this undercover operation. "And how does Smithy feel about this?" She asked.

"He's fine with it… in fact it was he who suggested you for the job." Jack shot her a knowing look. Kerry blushed. "But if you're not up to it, then I'm sure we can find someone else… Honey…Emma… Andrea…" He finished.

Kerry shook her head. "No, I'll do it…" She answered. As if she needed to think about it… This was the perfect opportunity to get to know him better. And if she played her cards right… well who knew what would happen?

**Please review :D**


End file.
